


Candlelit Dinner

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Jaime wants to surprise Vic but everything doesn't quite go as planned





	

“Oh c’mon could this be any more cliche?” Jaime exclaims to the television.

The two were having a lazy night at home and are watching some movie on TV. The movie is nothing special, so instead of focusing on it and watching it in silence, the both of them have started commenting the movie, pointing out funny things and laughing about the predictable plot.

“What’s wrong with cliches?” Vic asks nonchalantly from his side of the couch. 

“What’s wrong with them? They’re so overused! I mean, a candlelit dinner? Really?” Jaime says, gesturing to the television like his point is obvious.

“They’re used a lot because people like them,” Vic replies. “You can’t deny that a candlelit dinner is romantic.”

“But at the same time, isn’t it so boringly normal?” Jaime asks.

“Nah, I don’t think so, it doesn’t take away the romantic side of it” Vic says, staying behind his opinion. 

“Do you want me to take you on a candlelit dinner?” Jaime straight out asks. He knows that deep down Vic is a hopeless romantic and now that Jaime thinks of it he shouldn't be surprised that an idea of a candlelit dinner appeals to him.

“No, because now that we’re on the topic of cliches, everything is perfect as long as I’m with you.” Vic replies and sticks his tongue out, turning his attention back to the television and leaving Jaime smiling widely.

***

They didn't touch the topic after that but Jaime kept thinking about it in the back of his mind. He thought that taking Vic to a restaurant would be too predictable, so he decided to surprise his boyfriend with home cooked dinner when he came home.

Out of the two of them, Vic was usually the one who did the cooking. And now Jaime remembered why.

Cooking pasta was simple enough. Same with making a salad. Making the sauce for the pasta was a tad more difficult, but with a little help from google, Jaime could do it. It was when he was trying to do all three at the same time when the problems started.

The water was boiling out of the pot while Jaime was cutting the tomatoes for the sauce. He turned the stove down a bit before throwing the pasta in the water. While the pasta was boiling he added the tomatoes to the sauce. Now everything just needed to cook and the dinner would be ready by the time Vic was supposed to be home.

Jaime started with the salad while he thought about how surprised his boyfriend would be. Jaime had gone all out, setting the table in a fancy fashion and was planning to put two candles to the middle of it. It was supposed to be a cliche romantic dinner and he hoped that Vic would be positively surprised and would like the fact that for once he didn't need to do the cooking.

The salad was almost done, Jaime was cutting the last of the cucumbers when he noticed that it was starting to smell like smoke. Something was definitely burning.

He turned to face the stove, his hand slipping so that the knife accidentally cut his finger, leaving him bleeding.

Not caring about that just yet, Jaime stirred the sauce with his uninjured hand, noticing that it was the source of the smell. He turned the stove off just as the smoke had reached the fire alarm, resulting in a loud beeping noise sounding through the apartment.

Jaime took a stool, being careful with his still bleeding finger. He reached to turn the alarm off. As he managed to do that, he let out a relieved sigh.

"What on earth is happening in here?"

Jaime turned his head towards the door frame so quickly it was a miracle he didn't fall from the stool. There in the doorframe to the kitchen stood Vic, an expression of pure confusion on his face.

"Umm.. Surprise?" Jaime muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his non-injured hand while he climbed down from the stool.

“Is something burning?” Vic asked and looked around, his eyes falling to the pots on the stove.

“You weren’t supposed to come home yet?” Jaime said, walking towards Vic. 

“I know, I left early. Didn’t expect to walk to this though,” Vic replied and turned his focus on Jaime’s hand. “Are you hurt?”

“Ahh, it’s nothing,” Jaime said, hiding his hand behind his back.

“Didn’t look like nothing,” Vic replied and reached to pry Jaime’s hand from behind him. Jaime tried to fight back but it was useless and soon Vic was inspecting Jaime’s hand.

“See, nothing, just a small cut,” Jaime said dismissively.

“I don’t know about small since it’s still bleeding. I don’t think you need stitches though. Let’s go to the bathroom to clean it up and wrap it,” Vic said and started to lead Jaime to the bathroom.

“I’m capable of doing that by myself, thank you,” Jaime said.

“I don’t trust you to do it properly since you’re just downplaying it all the time,” Vic replied as they reached the bathroom. “Let me help you.”

Jaime didn’t say anything but instead sat down on the bathroom counter while Vic searched for their first aid bag. When he found that he set it down on the counter next to Jaime, moving to stand in front of him.

Jaime let Vic clean up his hand and wrap up his finger and they stayed in a comfortable silence the whole time. Once the finger was wrapped and the first aid kit had been cleaned away, Vic spoke.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?”

Deciding it was useless to try to figure out a lie, Jaime told the truth, “I was trying to cook a dinner for you.”

“I guessed that much,” Vic said. “But why are you bleeding?”

“The sauce started to burn and my hand slipped accidentally,” Jaime said and slipped down from the counter, walking around Vic and avoiding his eyes. “Stuff started happening at the same time and I’m pretty sure the dinner is ruined.”

“Let’s see if there’s something we can salvage,” Vic said and followed Jaime to the kitchen. He felt sorry for his boyfriend who had seen so much effort just to surprise him. 

As much as Vic wanted to be able to salvage at least something, it seemed like Jaime was right. The dinner was ruined. 

The sauce was burnt, there was blood on the salad and because the pasta had been soaking in the hot water for so long, it was way too overcooked to be served.

“I’ll tell you what, let’s clean these up and order pizza, yeah?” Vic said, trying to cheer Jaime up. He patted him on the shoulder and went to move the pots from the stove.

Jaime looked downright miserable but nodded, going to the sink and starting the dishes. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Vic reassured, bringing dishes to the sink and bumping his hip to Jaime’s on the way. “It’s the thought that counts and I love you for it.”

“I guess so,” Jaime said, still a bit sad but smiling a little because of how kind his boyfriend was being.

“I know so,” Vic said.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to clean up the kitchen. Soon it looked spotless and like no accident had happened there.

“Okay, now all we need to do is order the pizza,” Vic said. 

“Could you do that? I need to do something,” Jaime asked.

Vic nodded and went to the living room to find the menu and call the pizza place. Meanwhile Jaime dug through the drawer he knew hold their candles. He could still make this somewhat romantic.

He dug and dug but he didn’t find the candles, he searched through other drawers and cabinets but all he could find were two small and colorful candles that were meant to be placed on top of a birthday cake and a half burned tealight. 

He thought about just leaving the candles there and not embarrassing himself further with such a sad excuse of candles but just as he was about to, Vic walked back to the kitchen, seeing the candles in his hands.

“What are those for?” Vic asked curiously. He was smiling a little but he wasn’t laughing, he wasn’t making fun of it.

“Nothing, I was just putting them away,” Jaime said and tried to hide them back to the drawer. 

“No, let's put them on the table,” Vic said and took them from the drawer, walking towards the table and placing the tealight in the middle of it. He searched for something to stick the birthday candles to and not finding anything better, took an apple from the counter and stuck them on it. He placed it on the table as well and admired his creation.

“Are you serious?” Jaime asked, laughing a little.

“I’m very serious with this,” Vic nodded. “We’re going to have our very own candlelit dinner.”

“I love you,” Jaime laughed.

“And I you,” Vic replied smiling.

They sat down on the table, but didn't light up the candles just yet. They talked about their days while waiting for the pizza to arrive. When the doorbell rang, Jaime went to answer it.

Soon he came back with two boxes of pizza. He put them down on the counter and opened the boxes, taking out plates and cutting slices for them both. They would be fine dining pizza tonight.

Jaime brought the plates to the table while Vic poured them wine, lighting up the candles now as well. Jaime shut down the main light in the kitchen, only leaving a smaller one on top of the counter on. They wanted to eat in a candlelight but their current candles weren't quite enough to provide them with enough light. This way the lighting was still dim, but they were able to see each other and what they were eating.

Both of them started eating, sharing some conversation on the midst of it. The two birthday candles melted pretty quickly, but the single tealight in the middle of the table kept burning.

“I’m sorry tonight turned out like a total mess,” Jaime said and frowned.

“It wasn't a total mess,” Vic defended.

“There’s no need to lie Vic. I was supposed to surprise you with a delicious dinner that we’d enjoy in the cliche light of the candles,” Jaime said sadly, sure that he had ruined the evening.

“You know what I like more than cliches?” Vic asked with a gentle smile.

“What?” Jaime asked, interested to know what Vic referred to.

“Taking a cliche and making it your own,” he smiled and took Jaime’s hand in his own. 

Jaime smiled a little in reply and listened as Vic continued.

“We’re having dinner, yes. In the candle light. Who cares if it’s just pizza we're eating? Pizza is freaking great! This is definitely not boring or normal like you were thinking. It’s very  _ us  _ and honestly I don't care how sappy I sound, anything truly is amazing when I'm with you,” Vic ended his long rant by keeping eye contact and lifting Jaime’s injured hand to his lips, letting them linger there for a moment before setting their hands back down by the tealight.

Jaime smiled at that because Vic was right. The night hadn’t turned out perfect in the word’s traditional sense, but it was still pretty amazing. They were eating takeout pizza in a crappy candlelit setup but they were together and smiling. It didn’t really matter what was happening as long as the company was good.

“Everything is perfect when I’m with you too,” Jaime quoted Vic’s previous one liner and they both laughed. They kept on eating and talking long after the tealight had burned out and they we left to the dim light from the counter. The night might not have turned out like originally planned, but it turned out to be one of the best memories they made. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!!!! (Or just a merry Sunday if you don't celebrate)


End file.
